A Visit To The Nude Beach
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: Naruto and gang are invited to a nude-beach in the Sea Country while enjoying their vacation at a five-star resort. Unaware that it is far hotter than they thought under the sun as the gang realizes it's more than just a nude beach. A challenge by Zweig. Mature readers only!


**Title:** A Visit To The Nude Beach  
**Rating:** M  
**Setting:** Sea Country  
**Character(s):** Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruko, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Isaribi  
**Extras:** Hotaru, Shizuka, Karin, Gaara, Temari, Matsuri, Fuu, Hokuto, Jugo  
**Warning:** Language, explicit sex scenes, graphic nudity, and sexual content  
**Author's Note:** I do not own Naruto or the songs.

**Chapter 1:** Special Anniversary Gift

It was a nice summer day as it became a good place to take a relaxing vacation. Naruto and his friends were invited to the Crimson Lotus Resort at the Sea Country for some fun and relaxation. Although Naruto was thrilled to hear about it, but Lady Tsunade forgot to mention one little thing: the resort was booked as a nude beach resort.

Still, they didn't mind it one bit as they used to see different gender naked before in the Leaf's Hot Springs before by accident. So, there were no strings attached as Naruto and the gang shed off their clothes and enjoy themselves. There were people there and each one look either extremely handsome or downright sexy.

Under the umbrella, Ino and Hinata are relaxing while looking at their friends having fun. Naruto and Kiba were playing against Sakura and Naruko in a volleyball match as Sasuke was judging. And Shikamaru, as always, just lying down on the beach blanket and staring at the clouds to watch them go by.

"Sakura, I'm open!" Naruko shouted as she waved her hand for the ball.

"Here!" Sakura said as she serves the ball up in the air.

Naruko went up in the air and spiked the ball as Naruto and Kiba were about counter it. But they missed the ball in between as they fell down and the girls scored. "Nice!" Naruko shouted happily.

"Girls rule! Cha!" Sakura cheered as her and Naruko gave each other a high-five.

Naruto groaned. "My Kami, sis, you are so ruthless!"

Naruko smirks at her twin brother. "Hmph! Don't hate because me and Sakura can kick you and dog boy's ass three in a row!"

"Cheater!" Kiba ranted. "How about this: Next game point wins! All or nothing!"

Sasuke sighed. "Really? I would like to see that happen to you and dobe over there."

"Kiss my ass, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto and Kiba shouted in unison, making Ino and Hinata giggling at this.

"Those guys sure know how to get along quite well," Ino said sarcastically.

"Boys will be boys, Ino." Hinata stated with a smile.

Ino looks at Hinata and said, "Say, what's with the shirt? They call it a nude beach for a reason."

Hinata blushed red as she plays with her index fingers. "Um...I-I'm feeling a bit s-shy around people l-looking a-at my...b-body."

Ino blinked twice and replied, "Is that all? Don't worry, Hinata, I'm sure you will look great!"

"Well...I'm j-just n-nervous. What i-if I-I'm not a-attractive?" Hinata said while looking down.

"Bullshit! You look amazing, Hinata! Come on! Show me what you got under that shirt of yours." Ino said with a huge smile.

Hinata sighs and replied, "Okay."

Hinata got up from her blanket and reached for the hem of her shirt. Once she took it off, Hinata reveals her naked glory out in the open. With a set of nice curves and perfect chest and butt, Hinata was looking like a supermodel.

Naruto counters the ball and turns to see Hinata as his eyes were wide in shock. "Damn!" He shouted he was unaware that Naruko passes the ball and Sakura was closing in for the kill.

"Heads up!" Sakura yelled as she spikes the ball and Naruto was too distracted to now have the ball striking him and falling down.

"Well, that's game. Sakura and Naruko are the winners!" Sasuke announced as Naruko and Sakura cheer as they hug each other for victory.

"What?! Oh, come on! Hinata flashed Naruto with her boobs! That's didn't count!" Kiba shouted at Sasuke.

"Sorry, man. I'll allow it." Sasuke stated as he came to the winners. "Congratulations, you two."

Sakura giggled and said, "Thanks, Sasuke!"

"But I think we should thank my lovely Hinata for the assist!" Naruko looks at Hinata as she gave her a wink. "You go, girl!"

Hinata was turning scarlet red and smiling at her girlfriend. "I-It's n-no problem, Naruko."

Kiba came up to help recover Naruto off the ground as the blonde boy rubs his cheek. "Ow! What happened? Did we win?!"

"Apparently not, dude. Hinata flashed you and cost us the match." Kiba clarified.

Naruto looks at the blunette and grinned widely. "Can't argue with that! Nice one, Hinata! You have one hell of a body!"

"Thanks!" Hinata giggled as Ino smiles for her friend.

"Say, Hinata!" Naruko said as she came to her girlfriend. "How about we celebrate me and Sakura's victory over at the ice cream parlor? My treat!"

"Okay, Naruko. Sakura, are you coming?" Hinata asked nicely.

"You girls go ahead. I'm just gonna walk around the beach." Sakura suggested.

"Care for some company?" Sasuke offered.

Sakura smiled and said, "Sure! I don't mind!" Both parties left as this leaves Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Ino. Just then...

"NARUTO!"

The group turns to see who was making that noise. Naruto was unable to see what was it, but was connected by a pair of lips. His eyes were wide as he stares into the eyes of his longtime girlfriend Isaribi. Naruto was speechless, but kissed back to feel her lips again.

They parted as Naruto said, "Isaribi! How's my favorite little Kaima girl doing?"

"Just doing fine, honey." Isaribi answered, but looks at the bruised mark on his cheek. "My goodness, what happen to your face?!"

"Eh, just a volleyball incident. I lost." Naruto replied while rubbing his head.

"Aww, you poor thing! Let me go ahead and make it all better." Isaribi said innocently and kissing his cheek tenderly.

"Um...I-Isaribi? You're embarrassing me in front of my friends!" Naruto stated softly while blushing red.

Ino giggled and said, "Hey, Isaribi! Long time no see!"

"Hey, Ino! Wow, you look more beautiful even without your clothes on you." Isaribi said.

"That's because my girl can still keep this perfect figure with her secrets and more." Kiba said as he kissed her cheek.

"Kiba, you pervert!" Ino laughs a little as she looks at Naruto. "So how long have you've been dating her, Naruto?"

"Well," Naruto explains, "we started dating after her surgery went successful. I showed her around Konoha for a bit and I asked her out on a date before she left. We decided to keep the relationship a secret once the Akatsuki threat was over and done with."

"That's so cute! Making sure your girl won't get hurt." Ino grinned.

Naruto chuckles sheepishly and rubs his head. "Hehehe, that's what I do."

"So, what makes you come here at the resort?" Kiba asked.

"I heard that it was the most bizarre place to ever go to and decided to try it out. Also, I have a friend here relaxing in the sun." Isaribi gasped as she looks at Naruto. "Oh, honey! I want you to meet someone! She seems to know you."

"For real?! Who?" Naruto asked patiently.

"It's a surprise! Do you mind if I borrow him for a bit?" Isaribi asked nicely.

"Sure, go ahead! He won't mind, do you Naruto?" Ino implied.

Naruto shook his head and said, "I don't mind at all."

Just then, Naruto grabs his girlfriend and carries her on his shoulder, giving her an 'eep!'. Isaribi soon blushed red and laughs happily. "Naruto, haha! P-Put me down, y-you b-brute!" While they were going, Kiba was shaking his head as Ino was giggling at the scene.

**-Scene Break-**

While walking along the beach, men were gawking and whistling at the amazing sight right pass them. It was a young woman with wavy blonde hair and dark-green eyes. This young woman is Hotaru and she was smiling softly like a cute angel. Her naked body was curvy with a nice hourglass figure and was almost similar to Hinata's figure.

Hotaru looks at the stares around her and giggles softly. "Gee, it looks like I'm the center of attention! Silly boys, it's not nice to stare."

"Oh, Lady Hotaru! We love you! Please hang out with us!" The young men exclaim as they had anime tears coming down their eyes.

"Oh, you guys are so nice! But I'm already hanging out with a few people." Hotaru stated nicely.

The men soon gasp in shock to hear her say that as she walks away slowly and swaying her hips. "WHAT?! Oh, come on! Who in the hell would make you join them?!"

Hotaru was confused, but she heard a voice that was all too familiar to her. She turns her head and smile brightly at the two people that have finally arrived. "Hey, you guys!"

Naruto and Isaribi spot their blonde friend as they see her running up to them. Naruto was the first to be given a hug by her as he could feel her plump breasts on his chest. Naruto slightly blush and grins at Hotaru as she pulls back.

"Hey, Hotaru! I'd never expect you to come to a place like this." Naruto said.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Naruto." Hotaru teased. She then turns to see Isaribi. "Hey, Isaribi, it's great that you came back. I was getting so bored by myself and these guys were getting me to hang with them."

Suddenly, a vein was formed on Isaribi's forehead as she looks at the young men that were looking at her evil gaze. "Again?!"

Hotaru nodded happily. "Of course! I was wondering what they mean by that."

Naruto knew the look by his girlfriend and knew what this means. The last time she was looking more menacing was when one time that a few guys from his Leaf Village were flirting at her and kept tapping her ass. When she had enough, Isaribi went mad and beat the hell out of them. And it happened again when they were hitting on Hotaru when she moved.

"Oh, fellas!" Isaribi said with a sinister smile as she raises her right arm bandages in front of them.

"Oh, shit! Please! H-H-Have mercy!" One of the men said in fear as him and his friends were scared to see her again.

"I hope you weren't messing with my blonde friend here and getting her to join you all. If you are, I am giving you a fair warning to back off! If not, the bandages go off and I'm chopping some dicks! Got it?!" Isaribi shouted as the young men were holding on to their family jewels and nodding their heads. "Now, fuck off or else!"

The male nudists were running away as possible as a few were swimming away from Isaribi's wrath. Naruto and Hotaru blink their eyes as they nervously laugh from seeing this.

"Well, I try to warn them last time. My Kaima girlfriend is scary!" Naruto stated as his lover turns to face him with a smile.

"Come on! I bet you will do the same to your friends." Just then, Isaribi came closer to Naruto and gave him a seductive smile. "And I know you'll do the same for me. If you do well, I'll make it worth your while."

Naruto smirked and replied. "Care to try?"

"As a matter of fact, I would like to for you to hear what I have to say." Isaribi said as she went beside her friend.

"Okay, Isaribi, I'm listening." Naruto said as he folds his arms across his chest.

"Naruto, do you know what day it is?" Isaribi sternly said with a serious look.

Naruto notices this look and pondered to what she was getting at. He kept thinking for a few seconds as he starts to gasp. "Oh, yeah! Is it our anniversary?"

Isaribi nodded with a smile. "Exactly! I thought you would forget about it!"

"Hehe, well…I got a little distracted lately with dealing with some missions and such." Naruto sheepishly laughs as the girls giggle.

"All is forgiven, Foxy! Anyway, I know we have been dating for the past four years now and I really should thank you for everything, Naruto." Isaribi said softly.

"Hey, what are boyfriends for? I would always be there for you, Isaribi." Naruto stated with his foxy grin.

Isaribi giggles at her boyfriend and spoke more. "Thank you. But I was thinking we can add something more to spice up our relationship."

Naruto blinked twice to this and asked, "Like how so?"

"Oh, Hotaru!" Isaribi said in a singsong tone as Hotaru blushed red as she looks at Naruto with a sultry grin.

Naruto was confused and startled by how Hotaru was looking at him like this. At that moment, everything changed as Hotaru came towards Naruto and delivering him a huge kiss on the lips. Naruto was shock in disbelief to see Isaribi's friend making out in front of her.

However, Isaribi was pleased to see how her friend was doing and grins wickedly at this sight. She then smacks her friend's ass, making Hotaru moan softly through the kiss, to signal her to pull away. Hotaru did so and having Naruto look surprised to have that happen.

"Uh…explain?" Naruto blinked twice after speaking.

"Naruto, my friend Hotaru was happy to hear about how you saved a lot of us and helped set Ukataku's soul resting peacefully in the afterlife. She was happy that you got her out of her broken self and told me that she likes you. So, I decided to think of a way for you to see how she will owe you for everything." Isaribi said while putting her arm around Hotaru's waist.

"Are you sure, Isaribi? I don't want this to feel…awkward for where this is going." Naruto spoke with concern.

This made the girls giggle as they ran to him for a hug. "Silly Foxy, we agreed to this. Think of this as a reward for saving the world. But in my mind, I don't think you can take us on this offer." Isaribi smirked.

This surprised Naruto a bit until he shook his head. "What do you mean by that?! I saved the world and took out those Akatsuki bastards with full-on fury! I can handle anything!"

Isaribi smirked and complied, "Prove it!"

Naruto raised his eyebrows and put on a foxy grin as he grabs two of the girls and places them on his shoulders. Lucky for Naruto, he and Isaribi knew of the right place to have some privacy when they once started dating.

[Ben Taylor-Time Of The Season]

The trio was in a secluded area with a huge pond with a waterfall running down and surrounded by trees around. The area was the place that Naruto and Isaribi consummated their relationship on their third date when Naruto was on vacation. But now, it is the place to have the perfect threesome for Naruto and Isaribi's anniversary.

Naruto initiates a tender kiss to his girlfriend as he starts to bring her closer to him. He begins to caress her soft back and moving his hand down to make her shiver a bit. Naruto grabs Hotaru closer to him and placed his hand on her breast to give it a soft squeeze.

Hotaru softly moans as she came towards Naruto's neck and kissing it tenderly. She even nibbles on him to make him groan through the kiss. Naruto notices this and pulls away to give Hotaru the same kiss like Isaribi's. Hotaru replied with her deepening the kiss as she moves her tongue inside of his mouth. Naruto happily responded when he could feel her tongue moving around.

The blonde hero didn't want her to have him not getting back at this as he starts to rubs his tongue to Hotaru's as they began to battle for dominance. Isaribi soon kissed Naruto's neck and starts to bring her hand towards her own breast to pleasure herself.

Naruto and Hotaru kept kissing and rubbing their tongues together as the blondes were making out passionately. Isaribi sees this and smirks at the scene. Just seeing her boyfriend getting at Hotaru like this made her going to her Kaima side again. But then, she moans as her ass was getting smacked by her boyfriend.

Naruto releases the kiss and looks at Isaribi and kissed her again as Hotaru was disappointed. But then, she looks down and smiles at what she seems to like right now. While distracted, Hotaru went down and stares at Naruto's erection as it was bigger than any male nudists she looks at. She went down and wrapped her hand around Naruto's dick to jerk it.

Naruto groans as he notices the blonde was feeling on him as Isaribi took a quick peek at this. Just looking at Naruto's manhood makes her want to pounce on it. She pulls away from the kiss and went down to Hotaru's level.

Hotaru kept jerking Naruto's cock and starts to take it in her mouth to get more. Naruto groans to this until he lays down on the water to let Hotaru go at it. But in a turn of events, Isaribi got on top of him and had him staring at her wet pussy. Isaribi couldn't let him be left behind as she sat herself down on his face to have him taste her.

Isaribi moans as the former Kaima girl can feel his tongue rubbing around her walls. But she turns her attention to Hotaru and starts to get ahold of her boyfriend's cock and wrapping her tongue around it. Hotaru soon follows along and starts to slide her tongue around.

The girls tasted on his massive cock as Naruto pushed his tongue deeper inside Isaribi's womanhood and getting to taste a few juices dripping out. He starts to groan in pleasure as he felt tongues swirling around his erection. Naruto held on to Isaribi's firm ass and pushing her lower half down on his face to taste her more.

But as he was doing this, his cock was throbbing and his body was feeling like exploding. Naruto released his seeds on the girls as they were covered in his cum. Isaribi was still moaning and her pussy was getting hot as she came onto Naruto. Hotaru silenced her friend and kissed her while tasting a bit of cum on her. She pulls away and licks her friend clean as Hotaru pleasures herself.

Hotaru was now lying on her back and feeling her breasts as her friend was licking her pussy. But it didn't stop there as Naruto was fucking his girlfriend from behind. Naruto was holding on to Isaribi's waist and kept pounding her senselessly like a wild animal. And that is how Isaribi likes it that way. The former Kaima girl was lapping her friend's juices and pushes deeper to taste more.

Hotaru was bucking her hips and feeling her walls being licked by Isaribi's warm tongue. The feeling was sensational and making her cheeks red with lust as she had her hands coming down to Isaribi's head and pushing her head further.

Naruto was pounding down and kept going at a faster pace. His dick was then clamped down with Isaribi's walls enclosing around him. He was getting harder and thrusting deeper to her G-spot and giving her a smack on the ass as Isaribi was moaning through her other pleasure.

He was on his last few rounds with her as he could feel himself climaxing soon. Hotaru then came and Isaribi did the same as both girls were leaking their sweet nectars out of their pussies. Naruto made one last thrust and shoots his load inside his girlfriend's womb. Isaribi felt his seeds inside her as she screams silently while she goes down to the water.

After Isaribi was resting up, it was Hotaru's turn to give it a go with her friend's boyfriend. Knowinhg that this was her first time, Naruto promises to be gentle with her. Hotaru smiles at him for being a gentleman and always have the heart to care for him.

Naruto plunged right in and Hotaru starts to scream in pure bliss to have a real man inside her. Naruto went slowly inside, but Hotaru wants more as she told him to spped up. Naruto puts on a grin and obeys his friend. Naruto held on to her waist and plows deeper inside her.

Hotaru was screaming out of her mouth as she was feeling like she was in heaven. Her body craves more as Naruto was on his ass and held on to the girl. Naruto moves ahead to kiss Hotaru's neck and making her moan. His lips were marking her with wet spots and the blonde hero wants to make her feel bliss and love.

At an instant, Hotaru wraps her legs around Naruto's waist and her hands on his shoulders. Her eyes were filled with lust and she wanted more. Her breasts were bouncing and her hips were keeping up with Naruto's stamina. Naruto was feeling his cock throbbing between her walls as Hotaru wants to um as well.

Naruto gave her a sincere kiss as Hotaru screams through as they both came. Their bodies were sweating and Hotaru didn't have the strength to pull out. Naruto decides to get up and carry her to her friend while still inside her.

Isaribi was up and sees her boyfriend by her with Hotaru. "Well...I see you've worn my friend out. How was she?" She asked nicely.

"Just like you, she could take it all," Naruto chuckled as Isaribi shook her head.

"Hotaru, you feeling okay?" Isaribi questioned.

Hotaru begins to stir as she looks at her friend with a soft smile. "Uh-huh."

"Great, but do you think you can walk?" Isaribi asked, seeing her friend shaking her head. "Well, I think Naruto don't mind carrying you. Don't you, Foxy?"

"Not at all, Kaima girl." Naruto replied as he looks at Hotaru. "Say Hotaru, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Naruto." Hotaru answered.

"Where did you get that black widow tattoo on your left thigh?" Naruto pondered as he points down.

Hotaru giggled and blushed red as she said, "I told you, Naruto. There's a lot you don't know about me."

Naruto kissed Hotaru and then Isaribi as he got up off the water. Since both girls were tired, Naruto summons a clone as he picks up Isaribi and the other holding Hotaru. All of them were heading back to the resort and only thought of one thing: It was the best anniversary gift ever.

**To Be Continued...**

_So, you like it? If not, move along! Anyway, another challenge and a whole new chapter awaits! Please comment and hope to grab a tissue along the way out. More perviness coming your way! Later! And another thing: Although Isaribi no longer turns into her other form, there were other...complications. I'll explain in later chapters about it._


End file.
